Se tienen que casar
by Hanako Okumura
Summary: Que harías si después que te den un supuesto viaje de estudio con tus amigas te enteras que el propósito de este es que te tengas que casar con un príncipe aficionado a las fiestas, a las mujer de dudosa reputación, al alcohol y en especial a romper las reglas y protocolos. Nalu/Gruvia/Jerza/Gale/Zevis
1. la llegada

Los personajes son creados por Hiro Mashima sensei no son de mi propiedad

Cap. 1: La llegada

 **POV Lucy**

Sin darme cuenta estaba perdida en una ciudad que no conocía nunca de vimos separarnos.

-suena el celular-

-Lucy donde estas encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos.

Lucy: ... No se

-describe el lugar y Erza te ira a buscar.

Lucy: hay una fuente, algunas tiendas de ropa y una pantalla gigante donde se muestran vídeos musicales

-ya. No te muevas- cuelga

 **Flashback**

Mavis: chicas adivinen

Levy: ahora que

Mavis: tengo pasajes para ir a Era Carinae

Todas: EN CERIO

Mavis: si son para la próxima semana

Juvia: como las conseguiste

Mavis: tengo mis contactos

Lucy: Mavis tienes que decirnos como las conseguiste

Mavis: de los profesores convencí a la directora que les dijiera a los profesores que nos la dieran

Erza: entonces no hay problema si es así los profesores convencerán a nuestros padres

Preparamos nuestras maletas esperando el paso rápido de las horas, el reino de Eta Carinae una de las pocas monarquía que se mantienen, admiradas por los demás reinos he incluso por repúblicas, pero sus mayores logros son su tecnología y cultura

 **Fin** **flashback**

Porque se tardan tanto, estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Se decía la rubia sentándose en una banca unos minutos después su pelirroja amiga le reprochaba por haberse separado del grupo posteriormente la encamino hacia una casa blanca de dos pisos, era muy bonita y acogedora, del balcón del segundo piso se asomaron las tres muchachas que esperaban. Resulto que la dueña de la casa necesita dinero extra y como las chicas necesitaban quedarse en algún lugar le ofreció hospedarse, y sin chistar aceptaron. Con eso resuelto tenían el dinero suficiente para quedarse un mes y solo un mes le era suficiente para conocer la mayor parte del país

 **En el palacio una semana atrás**

Rey: hijos en vista de sus recientes comportamiento he tomado una decisión, tendrán que contraer matrimonio a la brevedad y yo escogeré personalmente a sus esposas.

Natsu: estas bromeando viejo

Gray: esto es ridículo no hicimos nada malo

Jellal: Zeref y yo no tenemos nada que ver

Zeref: eso es cierto porque a nosotros también nos castigan

Gajeel: ahora dicen eso

Jellal: que estas insinúas

Natsu: que ustedes siempre se la quieren llevarsela limpia

Gray: eso es cierto siempre se hacen los que nunca hacen nada

Zeref: es porque no hacemos nada

Gajeel: pero si fue su idea la qu...

Rey: CALLADOS! No me importa de quien fue la idea y quien hizo esto o lo otro, todos van a pagar por lo mismo

Los muchachos se vieron obligados a asumir la orden

 **En el palacio ahora**

Consejero real: su majestad como ordeno se ha enviado un comunicado a el internado de señoritas Aqua Marin para que le regalaran unos pasajes para 5 de sus mejores alumnas y llegaron a eso de las 18:30 horas y como ordeno la señora Reika la acogió en su casa como huéspedes.

 **POV normal**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano ya que la señora Reika la dueña de la casa, les iba a preparar el desayuno y después se irían a conocer la ciudad

Reika: chicas el desayuno está listo

Erza: no tenía para que molestarse

Reika: no es ninguna molestia

Todas se sentaron a la mesa -itadakimasu- empezaron a comer el desayuno que consistía en un omelet, una taza con leche caliente, unas tostadas y frutas picadas

Reika: y digan me como es que llegaron aquí

Mavis: es sencillo veras nosotras somos alumnas del internado de señoritas Aqua Marin, la directora nos dio los pasaje como premio por nuestras calificaciones. Pero se nos olvidó pedirle la reserva para el hotel

Reika: jajajaja. Perdón pero me parece que estaban emocionadas por venir

Lucy: y lo estamos sabe cuántos libros vamos poder leer

Levy: si, las editoriales aquí son las mejores

(Se imaginan una biblioteca del tamaño denuncia estadio de futbol)

Erza: cuanto vamos a poder aprender de la historia

(Se imagina campos de batallas, caballeros y armas por doquier)

Juvia: juvia quiere ir a conoces los arrecifes de coral

(Se imagina nadando entre los peces y barcos hundidos)

Mavis: si, todo eso y más pero antes terminen se el desayuno

Así se mantuvo la conversación en cuanto terminaron de desayunar ayudaron a Reika a dejar todo limpio, las chicas empezaron a arreglarse para irse a conocer la ciudad cuando sonó el teléfono de Reika.

Reika: halo

-que le parecieron

Reika: son perfectas

-entonces vamos por ellas

Reika: tiene que ser rápido planean ir a conocer la ciudad

-no hay problema estamos a unas cuadras de su casa

Reika: -se ríe- no esperaba menos de usted, lo esperó -cuelga

En menos de un minuto un auto muy lujoso se estaciono afuera de la casa

Reika: chicas pueden venir un momento

Mavis: sucede algo -dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba reika-

Reika: espera a que estén todas

Poco a poco fueron llegando al lugar donde Reika la había llamado

Reika: chicas tengo que disculparme con ustedes y decirle la verdad

Lucy: la verdad?

Reika: lo que sucede es...como decirlo... Mmmm


	2. lee antes de firmar

Los personajes son creados por Hiro Mashima sensei no son de mi propiedad

 _Reika: chicas tengo que disculparme con ustedes y decirle la verdad_

 _Lucy: la verdad?_

 _Reika: lo que sucede es...como decirlo... Mmmm_

Cap2 :Lee antes de firmar

Erza: solo diga lo

Reika: bueno empecemos por el principio, como ya saben Eta Carinae es una monarquía constituida hace siglos

Las 5: si lo sabemos

Reika: entonces el actual rey Makarov tiene 7 hijos pero 5 de ellos son muy "desobediente" más bien no se acomodan a la rutina y protocolo, ellos cometieron un error gravísimos hace algunos días, los pillaron en una fiesta con un montón de chicas a medio vestir, como se podrán imaginar esto es una deshonra para la familia real

Levy: no entiendo a donde nos lleva esto y que tiene que ver con nosotras

Reika: a eso voy, el rey ordeno que los príncipes se tienen que casar para así demostrar su responsabilidad y compromiso con el reino, el rey escogió a 5 muchachas del internado de señorita Aqua Marin para que fueran las esposas de sus hijos, las escogió a ustedes.

-las cinco chicas se miraron una a la otra en silencio

Juvia: juvia cree que es una broma, los padre de juvia no lo permitirían

Reika: a decir verdad ellos lo saben y están de acuerdo de su compromiso

Las muchachas quedaron anonadadas no podían hacer nada, el timbre sonó y Reika fue a abrir la puerta, entraron 2 hombres vestidos con un terno negro, lentes de sol, camisa blanca, corbata negra y unos audífonos en su oreja derecha, detrás de ellos un caballero de avanzada edad pelo y bigote cano vestido con un impecable trate plomo Reika le dedica una reverencia

Reika: rey, estas son las chicas -señala a las 5-

El rey se acerca a las chicas estas le dedican una reverencia

Makarov: he estado esperando por ustedes, desde ahora van a vivir en el palacio junto a mí y mis hijos de los cuales ya sabrán 5 son sus prometidos

Mavis: si nos disculpa pero no estamos preparadas para todo esto

Makarov: vamos a hablar más cómodos en el palacio, sigan me y sin tener tiempo de protestar los guardias las hicieron subir a una limosina, que las llevo hasta el palacio, al llegar a este fueron recibidas por un centenar de sirvientes.

Sirvientes: bienvenidas -formando dos filas-

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la cantidad de servidumbre, dirigiéndose hacia ella 5 sirvientas que destacaban por llevar un uniforme diferente de las demás

Una de las sirvientas: sean ustedes bienvenida -hace una reverencia- nosotras hemos sido asignada a cada una de ustedes como dama de compañía, si son tan amable de seguirnos

Aun confundidas solo obedecieron a sus damas de compañía, estas la guiaron por el palacio hasta una sala enorme y bellamente decorada. En esta yacía un escritorio y detrás de él, el rey sentado en una lujosa silla, él apunto a un sofá donde les indico que se sentaran

Makarov: chicas sé que están confundidas y no quieren esto, pero es mi única opción

Erza: por qué nosotras?

Lucy: eso es cierto hay millones que desearían casarse con ellos

Makarov: lo sé, y en verdad fue una difícil elección, pero me basto con ver sus datos para decidirlo, ustedes tienen ese "algo especial" que no podía pasar por alto

Levy: algo especial?

Makarov: si "algo especial", a decir verdad no sé cómo explicarlo pero lo se

Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin entender mucho lo que sucedía, en eso Makarov se levantó de su asiento con unos papeles en la mano se acercó a las muchachas y se los entrego, en ellos decía "acta de matrimonio" como título, cada uno de los papeles llevaba escrito el nombre de uno de los príncipes y el nombre de algunas de ellas, lo que sobresalto más a las chicas es que sus firmas ya se encontraban impresas en aquellos papeles

Lucy: pero como es que nuestras firmas ya estén aquí

Mavis: yo no firme esto, y ustedes chicas -mira a sus compañeras-

Levy: nnn...no...

Juvia: -negó con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos del papel-

Erza: esto es una broma -mira al rey- cierto

Makarov: lo siento, ya no hay vuelta atrás y si no se acuerdan antes de venir para este país tuvieron que firmar algunos papeles

 **Porfavor dejen su reviews**

 **Gracias al apoyo y esperamos no decepcionarlos**


	3. porque a mi

Los personajes son creados por Hiro Mashima sensei no son de mi propiedad

Cap. 3. "Porque a mi"

 **POV Mavis**

Una de las cinco sirvientas que nos dijeron que iban a hacer nuestras damas de compañía, me pidió que la siguiera, obedecí sin poder decir mucho, no podía creer que estaba casada con alguien que no conozco y con lo poco que he escuchado de él, puedo verlo como una persona irresponsable, mal educado y puedo apostar que también es un pervertido llamado Zeref.

Sirvienta: señorita Mavis,-llamo mi atención- mi nombre es Ayane y seré su dama de compañía -hace una reverencia de 90°-

Mavis: es un placer Ayane -trate de responder su reverencia pero ella me detuvo

Ayane: usted no debe ofrecerle una reverencia a una sirvienta, solo lo tiene que hacerlo en presencia del rey o uno de los príncipes

Mavis: Ayane, me puede decir como es mi...esposo? -no se porque pregunte eso ni menos porque lo llame así, pero me veía con los brazos cruzados sin posibilidades

Ayane: ya lo conocerá -me sonrió y le guió a una habitación- este conjunto de cuarto se le llama cinco diamantes, la razon la es que al príncipe Zeref le corresponde es diamante, ya que la reina asigno una piedra preciosa o semi preciosa a todos sus hijos, por esto la corona y la tiara de ustedes esta hechas de oro y diamante.

Mavis: tiara?

Ayane: si tiara, al casarse con el príncipe Zeref usted se convierte automáticamente en princesa

Mavis: como es que me fue a pasar esto a mi

 **POV Levy**

Cada una fue guiada por una de las sirvientas que anteriormente dijeron ser nuestras damas de compañía, caminaba por lujosos pasillos llenos de excentricidades como armaduras, pinturas, jarrones y así seguían sin fin. A pesar de tener todo esto para disfrutar no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que estoy casada con un hombre que no conozco, siempre había imaginado mi matrimonio con el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe azul, bueno por lo menos esperaba que no fuera un patán, al menos estaba segura que no seria el igual a los príncipes de cuentos de hada. Que voy a hacer, que le diré a...

Sirvienta: señorita Levy me presento soy Mimori y seré desde hoy su dama de compañía -hace una reverencia de 90°-

Levy: es un gusto -me quede congelada, aun no había podido asimilar todo

Mimori: bueno lo primero que tiene que saber es que usted solo se puede ofrecer reverencia hacia el rey y los príncipes

Levy: esta bien pero yo...

Mimori: por favor por aquí -apunta a una puerta- usted se quedara en el conjunto de cuartos cinco esmeralda, se llaman hací porque la reina les asigno una piedra preciosa o semi preciosa a todos sus hijos, además que la corona y la tiara de ustedes esta hecha de oro y esmeraldas -me mira de pies a cabeza- y puedo apostar que a usted se le vera hermosa la tiara

Levy: que? Tengo que ponerme una tiara

Mimori: si, usted ahora es una princesa

 **POV Erza**

Las sirvientas nos separaron y se llevaron con eso nuestra oportunidad de hacer un plan para escapar, trataba de mirar algún lugar donde la seguridad estuviese debilitada pero era inútil.

Erza: donde me llevas? -la muchacha me miro un poco atemorizada

Sirvienta: -hace una reverencia de 90°- soy Mayu su dama de compañía, y nos dirigimos a unos conjuntos de cuartos llamados cinco amatistas

Erza: y para que tengo que ir allá -me cruce de brazos y espere una repuesta

Mayu: ese es el lugar donde usted se va a alojar y si me permitiera explicarle las reglas y demás cosas que tiene que saber

Erza:-La mire de forma amenazante- empieza a hablar -la cara de mayu se transformo a una de miedo, mas bien de terror.

( **no quisiera estar en esa posición** ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡)

Mayu: bb...bueno -trago saliva y empezó- primero usted no puede hacerle reverencia a todos, solo al rey y los príncipes, segundo cada príncipe tiene una piedra preciosa o semi preciosa asignada por la reina, estas las que decoran la corona y tiara, la de usted es la amatista

Erza: la mía?

Mayu: si la suya usted será una de las princesa

Erza: y que pasa si me opongo

Mayu: no ..ppp -inhalo una gran cantidad de aire- NO PUEDE

 **Porfavor dejen su reviews**

 **Gracias al apoyo y esperamos no decepcionarlos**

 **Perdón por demorarnos es subir el capitulo, pero nuestro internet estaba fallando.**


	4. prometidas

Los personajes son creados por Hiro Mashima sensei no son de mi propiedad

Cap. 4. "Prometidas"

 **POV Juvia**

Las sirvientas se llevaron a las amigas de Juvia a otra parte dejando a Juvia sola con alguien que no conoce, la mujer guía a Juvia por los corredores del palacio sin decir nada, hasta que Juvia se atreve a preguntar

Juvia: disculpe donde lleva a Juvia?

Sirvienta: bueno?, yo soy Himiko y sere su dama de compañía -hace una reverencia de 90º- y nos dirigimos al lugar donde se hospedara

Juvia: Juvia tiene miedo -Himiko miro raro a Juvia y después suspiro

Himiko: primero solo puede ofrecerle una reverencia al rey y los príncipes y lo segundo es que la reina asigno una piedra preciosa o semi preciosa a todos sus hijos la del príncipe Gray es el zafiro y es por esto que el conjunto de cuartos donde usted se hospedara se llaman cinco zafiros y también son las joyas que adornan la corona del príncipe y su tiara

Juvia: Juvia tiene que usar tiara

Himiko: si ahora usted es princesa al igual que sus amigas

Juvia: pero Juvia no sabe cómo se comportan las princesas

Himiko: para eso me tiene a mí

POV Lucy

Sin darme cuenta nos habían separado, la mujer que estaba al frente mio que había dicho ser mi dama de compañía me guía entre los pasillos del gigantesco y lujoso palacio, no decía ni una palabra y a cada paso que daba mas perdida me sentía en vuelta en miles de pensamientos sobre como seria el hombre con el cual me habían casado y como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante, no me percate cuando la mujer paro chocando contra su espalda

Lucy: lo siento -iba a hacer una reverencia para disculparme pero ella me paro

Sirvienta: desde ahora en adelante solo se tiene que inclinar cuando este en presencia del rey y el de sus hijos y solo a ellos y nadie mas.

Lucy: bueno, pero no seria

Sirvienta: No, no seria. Pero que mal educada, soy Kasumi su dama de compañía - hace una reverencia de 120º- espero ser de utilidad

Lucy: es un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien - le sonreí y ella tiene un leve sonrojo

Kasumi: está bien, ahora vamos a lugar donde se quedara, es un conjunto de cuarto llamados cincos rubís, esto es porque la reina le ha asignado una piedra preciosa o semi preciosa a cada uno de sus hijos y como usted ha va a ser la esposa del príncipe natsu, le corresponde el rubí su tiara está adornada con esta.

Lucy: -suspire- cuando conoceré a natsu

Kasumi: eso no lo puedo decir con certeza, pero no se preocupe será pronto

Pov normal

En otro lugar del palacio se encontraba un niño de unos 12 años observando la escena de la llegada de unas jóvenes bastantes hermosas, al ver que fueron guiadas al estudio de rey su padre corrió en busca de sus hermanos mayores, que de seguro se encontraban en el cuarto más escondido del palacio, al llegar golpeo la puerta, espero repuesta pero lo único que se escuchaba era música mezclada con risas, gritos y gemidos, golpeo la puerta otra vez siendo está un poco más fuerte, inmediatamente los ruidos de la habitación cesaron y por fin una respuesta

-quién es?

El niño: soy Romeo

\- Se abren las puertas, hay se encontraban cinco chicos rodeados de mujeres escasa de ropa

Natsu: mocoso para que viniste

Romeo: están aquí

Gajeel: quien se supone que está aquí

Zeref: se más preciso

Romeo: sus prometidas

De la sorpresa algunos escupieron el trago que le habían dado a sus bebidas y los otros miraban a Romeo con cara de incredulidad

Gray: - se pone de pie - que dijiste mocoso

Romeo: lo que oyeron, acaban de llegar al palacio cinco chicas que fueron guiadas de inmediato al estudio de nuestro padre

Jellal: pero eso no te dice que sean nuestra prometida

Romeo: si, pero las recibieron todas las sirvientas con una reverencia y un "bienvenidas"

Natsu: - se mordía la uña del pulgar- maldición

Gajeel: las pudiste ver bien

Romeo: algo - mira al grupo de mujeres ahora más vestidas

Zeref: todas ustedes afuera ahora mismo

Chicas: pero?...porque?... Ah!... Yo quiero escuchar...es injusto...no diremos nad...

Zeref: AFUERA!

Todas las mujeres salieron corriendo de la habitación

Jellal: Romeo cierra la puerta y ven

Romeo cerró la puerta y se acercó a sus hermanos

Gray: dinos como son, lo más detallado que puedas

Romeo: está bien - tomo asiento en un sillón frente a sus hermanos- bueno hay una que no es muy alta, rubia y es muy pálida, parece ser la menor de todas, la siguiente que vida era un poco más alta que la primera, tiene el pelo azul y traía un libro consigo, las otras tres tienen casi la misma altura, una tiene el pelo azul y parecía estar hablando sola, la menor otra tenía el pelo rubio amarrado en dos coletas, y la ultima el pelo rojo y daba miedo

Los cinco chicos quedaron mirando al niño con algo de preocupación e incredulidad

Jellal: algo mas

Romeo: bueno solo me pareció que no tenían idea de porque estaban aquí

Natsu: Romeo que te parece si vas y le sacas una foto a cada una de ellas y nos traes algo más de información, nosotros te damos algo a cambio

Romeo: - se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó por unos minutos- está bien

Gajeel: que quieres

Romeo: quiero dos cosas la primera que cada uno me dé una mesada de $1.500.000 por un año (al mes $7.500.000 en un año $90.000.000)

Gray: para que quieres tanto?!

Romeo: que te importa

Los chicos se rieron - de acuerdo- dijeron al unísono

Zeref: y la segunda

Romeo: eso le dijo después - salió de la habitación corriendo-

Zeref: espero que lo consiga

Jellal: es nuestro hermano obvio que conseguirá todo lo que quiere

 **Porfavor dejen su reviews**

 **Gracias al apoyo y esperamos no decepcionarlos**

 **Perdón por demorarnos es subir el capitulo, pero nuestro internet estaba fallando.**


	5. y tu quien eres

Los personajes son creados por Hiro Mashima sensei no son de mi propiedad

Cap.5 "Y tu quien eres"

Pov Romeo

Había esperado tener una oportunidad como está ahora me la iban a pagar todas, me apresure para encontrarlas pero cuando llegue al estudio de papá ellas ya se habían ido, así que me dirigí a los cuartos de joyas como los llamábamos, el más cercano era rubí, corrí y pude ver a Kasumi entrando al cuarto principal con una muchacha rubia, así que apure el paso

Romeo: Kasumi quien es ella? - las dos se giraron

Kasumi: ella es la prometida de natsu-sama, romeo-sama

Romeo: soy Romeo el séptimo príncipe, es un gusto conocerla cuñada - hice una reverencia de 90° y ella me respondió con una de casi 120°

La chica rubia: es un gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia - me sonrió

Es muy bonita para el tarado de natsu, con sus ojos color chocolate, su rubio al borde del dorado y su sonrisa angelical, rezaba por el idiota de mi hermano no le hiciera daño, pero gracias a eso se me ocurrió la mejor idea de mi vida, pero antes a la que venia

Romeo: lucy-nee usted es muy bonita

Lucy: gracias Romeo y tú también eres guapo

Romeo: lucy-nee te puedo sacar una foto con mi celular

Kasumi: para que quiere eso romeo-sama

Romeo: para que mis amigos puedan ver a la linda cuñada que tengo

Ambas se miraron

Kasumi: le puedes sacar la foto si ella quiere y no la obligues

Romeo: lucy-nee puedo - hice un puchero

Lucy: si puedes

Entre junto a Lucy y Kasumi a la habitación principal de rubí, saque unas cuantas fotos y me retire, me dirigí a zafiro ya teniendo un plan perfecto, bueno casi perfecto. Al llegar golpe la puerta de la habitación principal y se asomó himiko

Himiko: Romeo- sama que hace aquí

Romeo: quiero conocer a mi cuñada, puedo

Chica peli azul: juvia quiere saber quién es

Romeo: hola, soy Romeo el séptimo príncipe - hice una reverencia de 90° y ella me respondió del mismo modo

Chica peli azul: hola, juvia se llama juvia loxar, es un gusto

Romeo: bueno - ella acababa de hablar en tercera persona?- juvia-nee

Aunque su forma de hablar sea curiosa después de un rato te acostumbras y se hace muy cómico

Romeo: juvia-nee puedo sacarle una foto

Juvia: a juvia no le molesta, pero para que

Romeo: para mostrarle lo bonita que es mi cuñada a mis amigos

Juvia me sonrió y saque las fotos, me despedí y me dispuse a ir al siguiente habitación, esmeralda, al llegar pude ver a mimori salir del cuarto principal y aproveche para entrar a este, hay se encontraba la otra chica peli azul

La chica peli azul: tú quién eres

Romeo: hola, soy Romeo el séptimo príncipe - hice una reverencia de 90° y ella respondió con una de 120°

La chica peli azul: es un gusto, soy Levy mcgarden

Romeo: el gusto es mío Levy-nee

Cuando la vi con más detalle me fije que tenía parte del pelo recorrido con un cintillo, aunque es baja me pasaba por una cabeza, se veía muy frágil cosa que me preocupa por lo bruto que suele ser Gajeel

Levy: a que has venido romeo

Romeo: ah, es que quería conocer a mi cuñada y ahora me doy cuenta que es muy bonita

Levy: gracias, eres un niño encantador

Romeo: Levy-nee le puedo tomar una foto

Levy: claro que puedes

Tome las fotos y me despedí, salí en dirección de amatista, las cosas estaban saliendo muy fáciles a este ritmo no tendré ningún problema, al llegar a amatista no tuve la necesidad de golpear la puerta ya que estaba abierta al asomarme vi a mayu muy asustada

Mayu: romeo-sama que hace aquí

La chica pelirroja: QUIEN ESTA HAY!

Entre a la habitación y comprendí a mayu

Romeo: sssososoy Romeo el séptimo príncipe... es un gusto - hice una reverencia de 120°, mientras que ella con suerte hizo una de 40°

La chica pelirroja: -suspiro- es un gusto, soy erza scarlet

Romeo: - me acerque un poco mucho gusto erza-nee - la mire asustado - la puedo llamar así, cierto

Erza: si puedes, y dime que te trae por aquí

Romeo: gracias, es que me gustaría tomarle una foto

Erza: foto?, para que

Romeo: es que me gustaría mostrarles a mis amigos lo linda que son mis cuñadas y si me dejara - y aunque no mentía con el hecho que es linda solo que da mucho miedo

Erza: está bien pero se rápido

Tome las fotos lo más rápido que pude y salí de hay casi corriendo, por un segundo sentí lastima por Jellal pero me acorde de todo lo que me ha hecho y se me paso, por ultimo me dirigí a diamante me encontré con ayane que llevaba algunos libros y juegos (tablero de ajedrez, puzle y cosas parecidas) la acompañe hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al entrar vi a una chica rubia

Chica rubia: hola tú quién eres?

Romeo: hola soy Romeo el séptimo príncipe - hago una reverencia de 90° para recibir una del mismo modo

Chica rubia: hola Romeo, soy mavis vermillon es un placer

Ella parece una muñeca

Romeo: el placer es mío mavis-nee

Mavis: que te trae por aquí

Romeo: quería conocer a mis cuñadas

Mavis: bueno aquí estoy en que te puedo ayudar

Romeo: mavis-nee puedo sacarle unas fotos

Mavis: claro

Tome las fotos y me despedí, corrí hacia donde mis hermanos ya con un plan entre manos, antes de llegar le pedí a una sirvienta que me pasara 5 papeles y un bolígrafo al obtenerlos escribí "5 castigos" para mis hermanos, cada uno en un papel, los doble para que no se viera el contenido y me dispuse a ir con los "demonios" como los llamaba

Golpee la puerta y de dentro se escuchó un resonante "ENTRA", al entrar estaba los cinco sentados en sus sillones dejándome el sofá a mi

Natsu: y lo tienes

Romeo: - sonreí- tu qué crees - me senté en el sofá

Gray: que esperas

Le pase el celular con las fotos a natsu y todos se amontonaron para ver obviamente ellos conocen mejor que nadie cada uno los cuartos de sus piedras así que solo me limite a verlos como examinaban las fotos

Una vez terminaron todos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales

Gajeel: y la información

Romeo: para eso tienen que primero jurar que realizaran mi segunda petición

Ellos se miraron entre si y unos minutos después asistieron con la cabeza y un unísono - lo juro

Romeo: - Sonreí- bueno todas vienen del internado para señorita Aqua Martín - bueno es más fácil saberlo todo sobre ellas si saque sus perfiles del escritorio de papá - todas tienen calificaciones altas y vienen de familia muy prestigiosas de distintos países, también sé que son mejores amigas

Jellal: puedes ser más puntual y menos general

Romeo: - suspire- bueno, la prometida de natsu es Lucy Heartfilia y es una genio en astronomía, aunque también es buena en literatura teniendo publicada unas cuantas novelas, es una chica intachable, muy sincera y bondadosa

La prometida de gray es juvia loxar y es una genio biología, es campeona de natación, aunque tiene la extraña manía de referirse a ella misma en tercera persona, es muy simpática y amable aunque algo tímida

La prometida de Gajeel es Levy mcgarden y es una genio en lenguas, escribe y habla más de 20 idiomas diferentes y puede traducir incluso lo jeroglífico más complicados, le encanta leer y estudiar, su salud no es la mejor, pero tiene un carácter fuerte, es amigable y comprensiva

La prometida de Jellal es erza scarlet es una genio con lo que respecta a la lucha y armamento, puede manejar cualquier arma y sabe unos 15 estilo de pelea diferente, tiene un carácter realmente fuerte y muchas veces da miedo pero si no la provocas ella no te hará daño, por esto es fiel a sus amigas

Y por último la prometida de Zeref es mavis vermillon es una genio en las estrategias nadie puede ganarle en lo que concierne ajedrez o juegos parecidos, le en las matemáticas y que todo salga perfecto y salga desacuerdo a su plan, le encanta jugarle bromas a sus amigos cercanos, es muy alegre y extrovertida pero sería si lo amerita la situación y eso creo que es todo. Ahora escojan uno de estos papeles

-ellos me miraron sorprendido por todo lo que sabía y por los 5 papeles que tenía en la mano

Natsu: que son esos papeles

Romeo: no se acuerdan que juraron cumplir mi petición, pues tienen que hacer lo que está escrito en estos papeles

 **Gracias a**

 **1397l**

 **Lihowary-chan**

 **Valeneko-chan**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Cookie-chan**

 **Valekonecho-chan**

 **Ririchiyo-san**

 **Y a todos los que han leído**

 **Pero ahora quiero su ayuda para los "castigos de Romeo" les pido que escriban un castigo para cada de los chicos los mejores serán los que tendrán que realizar y por favor especifique para quien va el castigo.**

 **También me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que aparezcan rivales para los chicos, más adelante también les pediré cosas parecidas, ya que mi idea siempre ha sido tener un fic interactivo**

 **Lo más probable que se suba el fic cada dos semana aunque tratare subir todos los domingos pero tienen que entender que algunas veces no se puede por diferente factores**

 **PD: aunque el usuario sea compartido entre mi hermana y yo esta no subirá ninguna historia**

 **ATTE. Mamami-san**


End file.
